Narcissus
by Magsambis
Summary: This is a song fic from Alanis Morissette's new album Under Rug Swept. It's H/Hr and D/Hr. (I know, it's complicated. Just read, k?)
1. Narcissus

Narcissus  
  
By Magsambis  
  
A/N: OK, this is a song fic about Hermione and Draco. I never really thought they would be a good couple, I prefer Harry/Hermione. But when I heard the song "Narcissus" by Alanis Morissette, the first thing I thought was this story. The song lyrics and the story itself are kind of woven together. The story is in normal writing, and the lyrics are in brackets. Check out how much this "Narcissus" dude sounds like Draco!  
  
{Dear momma's boy;  
  
I know you've had your butt licked by your mother,  
  
I know you've enjoyed all that attention from her,  
  
And every woman graced with your presence after.  
  
Dear narcissus boy;  
  
I know you've never really apologized for anything,  
  
I know you've never really taken responsibility,  
  
I know you've never really listened to a woman. }  
  
That was it. Hermione Selina Granger was absolutely through with that moronic idiot named Draco Malfoy. What had she ever seen in him from the beginning?  
  
{Dear me-show boy;  
  
I know you're not really into conflict resolution,  
  
Or seeing both sides of the equation,  
  
Or having an uninterrupted conversation.}  
  
Just because he'd written her the most beautiful love letter expressing his love for her last year didn't mean she should have fallen at his feet like she did. She knew it was her fault for dating him so long. For leading him on. For not telling her true love how she felt. She didn't love Draco, she loved another.  
  
{And any talk of healthiness,  
  
And any talk of connectedness,  
  
And any talk of resolving this,  
  
Leaves you running for the door.}  
  
Another reason Hermione had started dating him other than his writing abilities was because he was so popular. He had become so well known because in the end, it had been him last year, not Harry like everyone thought, who had finally vanquished Voldemort.  
  
{Why, why do I try to love you?  
  
Try to love you when you really don't want me to?}  
  
Hermione had never really enjoyed being in Draco's company. He always seemed to be ignoring her, off in his own world. His only true gift was writing and drawing. And that was all he thought about. Never her.  
  
{Dear egotist boy;  
  
You've never really had to suffer any consequence,  
  
You've never stayed with anyone longer than ten minutes,  
  
You'd never understand anyone showing resistance.  
  
Dear popular boy;  
  
I know you're used to getting everything so easily,  
  
A stranger to the concept of reciprocity,  
  
People honor boys like you in this society.}  
  
Now that Hermione thought of it, there was one last reason she had tried to make herself love him: pity. When Draco had killed the Dark Lord, his father had disowned him for killing his boss. Draco was taken in by Snape, but his mother, Narcissa tried to see her boy, Lucius Malfoy had found out, and killed her. Killed his own wife!  
  
{And any talk of selflessness,  
  
And any talk of working at this,  
  
And any talk of being of service,  
  
Leaves you running for the door.  
  
Yeah, any talk of willingness,  
  
And any talk of both feet in,  
  
And any talk of commitment,  
  
Leaves you running for the door}  
  
Sometimes Draco shared his works with her. He drew beautiful portraits, most of her, and wrote the most spiritual poems. He was really an in-depth guy.  
  
{Why, why do I try to help you?  
  
Try to help you when you really don't want me to?  
  
Why, why do I try to change you?  
  
Try to change you when you really don't want me to?}  
  
But he still kept up the sarcastic remarks. Hermione grew to learn that that was his way of self-defense. Other than insults and the arts, he was nothing. Nothing but a lost confused kid who had been disowned at age 16, and was just a bit too dependent on his girlfriend.  
  
{Dear self-centered boy,  
  
I don't know why I still feel affected by you  
  
I've never lasted very long with someone like you  
  
I never did although I have to admit I wanted to.  
  
Dear magnetic boy,  
  
You've never been with anyone who doesn't take your shit.  
  
You've never been with anyone who's dared to call you it.  
  
I wonder how you'd be if someone called you it.}  
  
Nope, Hermione finally decided. He was a lost cause. Sure, he was an all right person, if you liked stuck-up snobs. But she wanted more. She wanted someone else. And she already knew who it was. She just didn't want to make her move before losing Malfoy. Which she would do…tomorrow.  
  
{You go back to the women who will dance the dance  
  
You go back to your friends who will lick your ass  
  
You go back to being so oblivious.  
  
You go back to the center of the universe.}  
  
Just a few corridors away from Hermione, Draco was sitting in Transfiguration, dreaming of Hermione. He loved her so much, but she just looked annoyed at the time. He hoped to get through to her with his portraits, but she just smiled kindly at them and ignored them. How could he get through to her? He decided he would do so tomorrow.  
  
Just a few corridors away from Draco, Harry Potter was in the Gryffindor Common Room. Hermione burst into the room.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked her.  
  
She smiled. "Nothing. I've decided to dump Draco."  
  
Harry was shocked. "You have? Does that mean…"  
  
She interrupted. "Yes, that means that we can finally go public with our love."  
  
THE END  
  
A/N: I'm not sure this fic is as good as I thought it would be…oh well. What the heck I'll post it anyway. Oh, if you are actually weird enough to like this, try my other fic, The Selina Aylers Chronicles. And I'm going to post one soon titled 21 Things I Want In A Lover. Both are Harry Potter. If you don't like my writing, try Zille or Eliza Diawna Snape's fics. They're both REALLY good. 


	2. 21 Things I Want In A Lover

Narcissus  
  
Chapter 2: 21 Things I Want In A Lover  
  
By Magsambis  
  
A/N: Ok, I decided to add another chapter. This is a totally different thing from Chapter 1. Whatever happened there never happened here. This song is also by Alanis Morissette, and I totally agree with the lyrics. Like before, the lyrics are in brackets, and the story is in normal writing. Here goes:  
  
{Do you derive joy when someone else succeeds?  
  
Do you not play dirty when engaged in competition?  
  
Do you have a big intellectual capacity,  
  
But know that it alone does not equate wisdom?  
  
Do you see everything as an illusion,  
  
But enjoy it even though you are not of it?  
  
Are you both masculine and feminine?  
  
Politically aware? And don't believe in capital punishment?}  
  
Ron had always wanted a girlfriend. But here he was, 7th year, with no previous experience in girls. He had always shrunk back in the spotlight while he watched Mr. Perfect Harry Potter be worshipped by girls. Some psychos online had even started a religion!  
  
{These are 21 things that I want in a lover.  
  
Not necessarily needs,  
  
But qualities that I prefer}  
  
In his entire being, there were only two girls he had ever liked, and Harry had gotten both of them. One was Fleur Delaquer (A/N: I know I spelled it wrong!). Harry had gone out with her about a week, but dropped her for Ron's other crush, Hermione. He was still dating her.  
  
{Do you derive joy from diving in,  
  
And seeing that loving someone can actually feel like  
  
freedom?  
  
Are you funny? À la self-deprecating?  
  
Like adventure? And have many formed opinions?}  
  
So, during those lonely nights while everyone was off with his or her date, Ron had made a list. Of the 21 things he wanted in a girlfriend. He had been looking allover Hogwarts for a girl that fit the requirements. He had finally found her.  
  
{These are 21 things that I want in a lover,  
  
Not necessarily needs, but qualities that I prefer.  
  
I figure I can describe it since I have a choice in the matter,  
  
These are 21 things I choose to choose in a lover.}  
  
This girl was perfect. She had long, midnight black that stopped halfway down her back. Her eyes were a warm chocolate brown, always twinkling. She was perfect. But, naturally, she barely knew Ron existed. He was just known as "Harry's Best Friend" to her, probably.  
  
{I'm in no hurry, I could wait forever.  
  
I'm in no rush, cuz I like being solo.  
  
There are no worries and certainly no pressure.  
  
In the mean time, I'll live like there's no tomorrow.}  
  
Ron felt kind of bad liking her, because he knew for a fact Harry liked her too. Heck, who didn't like her? Harry had even asked her to a dance, but she'd refused. Smart girl.  
  
{Are you uninhibited in bed? More than three times a week?  
  
Up for being experimental? Are you athletic?  
  
Are you thriving in a job that helps your brother?  
  
Are you not addicted?}  
  
Ron sighed. He was beginning he was in LOVE with her. Yep, Ron was falling in love with Cho Chang.  
  
{Are you curious and communicative?}  
  
A few corridors away from where Ron was, Cho was in Defense Against the Dark Arts, which she called DADA. She wasn't really paying attention, though. She was daydreaming, and doodling names in her notebook. Well, more like one name: Ron Weasley.  
  
The End.  
  
A/N: Well, that's it. I think I'll add more chapters/songfics eventually. Maybe do the whole Alanis Morissette album. (She rocks!) Possibly might throw in a few other artists. It all depends on my mood, and YOUR reviews!!! 


End file.
